


Good At Hiding Evidence

by templarsandhoes



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templarsandhoes/pseuds/templarsandhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a party at the Villa Auditore was a wonderful idea, until you remembered that you had to clean it all up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good At Hiding Evidence

The night before was still present in your mind. The Villa Auditore was the perfect location for a party, and you and Ezio Auditore took advantage of it. There was plenty of wine, food, music, laughter, and dancing. He had a new dress made for you, made sure all of your favorite flowers scattered the property. Ezio led you around the dance floor, twirling you with the biggest smile on his face. The night blissfully went on, Ezio’s hand on the small of you back for most of the night. If he couldn’t have a hand on you, his eyes were on you. You had never felt more beautiful, more like a queen in your entire life. Members of the community gushed to you about the way Ezio looked at you, or the way he doted on you.

At the end of the night, he pulled you aside into a small hallway. You both had more than a few glasses of wine, but the party was dwindling down. In fact, it had been nearly morning when Ezio gently pushed you up against the stone wall. “Come, bella mia, let’s get upstairs. I want you alone.” He whispered quietly into your ear. You giggled, his breath hot on your neck.

“It would be most improper of me to go upstairs with a man I am not married to, signore.” You teased.

“I love it when you’re improper, tesoro,” the words rolling from his lips effortlessly. His sweet nothings in your ear made the rest of the night a blur. You remember the bottle of wine in Ezio’s room, fumbling around with his clothes, clumsily making love to each other. The drink and the intimacy made you fall fast asleep, the world slowly spinning around you. You woke up too soon after that.

Your head was aching, your hair a mess. The blankets were messed up on the bed you woke up in. Ezio, who should have been right beside you, was nowhere to be seen. All you wanted was a glass of water and his arms around you. You closed your eyes again, hoping to catch a few more moments of rest. Unfortunately, your parched throat decided it was necessary to get up. You use whatever strength you have to pull your body up. You stretch out your arms, feeling relieved at the release of pressure on your joints. You smoothed your hair, then found Ezio’s shirt discarded on the floor. You pick it up, turn back right side out, then pull it over your head. You grabbed a pair of trousers from the drawer of your things, and pulled them up. Still in a tired daze, you make your way downstairs to the kitchen. Your foot hit a cup on the floor, so you bent over to pick it up. “Merda, I have to clean this place up,” you mumble to yourself. You drudged along to the kitchen, making a plan in your head of how to tackle the mess. You survey the house to find…nothing. It’s clean. No evidence of a party the night before. You find yourself in the kitchen before you know it, not knowing if this is a dream or not.

“Good morning,” Ezio said. His hands wrapped around your waist, holding your back to his chest firmly. He planted a kiss on your neck. “How are you feeling?”

“Confused. And thirsty,” you said, leaning back into him. You feel his chuckle, and he moves away from you. He grabbed a cup and went to the basin of water. You sat down on the stool, marveling at the near spotless kitchen in front of you.

“What’s confusing?” He asks over his shoulder as he filled the cup with water. He turned back around and made his way back to you.

“I could have sworn we had a party last night. But there’s no evidence that we did.” Ezio chuckled again, placing the cup on the counter in front of you.

“I’m very good at hiding evidence,” he said before placing a kiss on your head.

“Ezio! You cleaned everything up?” Your eyes were wide as your voice increased in volume. “I would have done it, amore. You didn’t have to.” The smile on his face grew.

“I wanted to. Besides, you looked perfect while you were asleep and someone had to get started on this disordine.” He stood at your side, golden eyes beaming down at you. You hid your smile behind the cup, then took a long drink.

“ _Ahhhhh_ ,” the relief of the hydration leaving your lips. “Well, thank you, Ezio.”

“Certamente. Now, go back upstairs. Rest, relax. You need it after last night.” He teased. You opened your mouth, playfully hitting his arm. You both laughed. He took your head gently in his hands, and kissed your lips softly. You kissed him back, melting into him.

“You stop that.” You said to him after you pulled away. His eyes were filled with confusion. “You’re being too perfect, again. I thought I told you to stop.” You smiled, and the confusion in his eyes was replaced with pride.

“Anything for you, amore. Now go, I’ve got some things to take care of and then I’ll join you.” He placed another kiss on your lips, short and chaste. He backed away, his hands leaving your face as late as they could. He turned and started to leave the kitchen.

“Don’t make me wait too long.” You call after him.

“I won’t, I promise.” He called back. You get off the stool, and refill the cup with more water. Then, you happily make your way back upstairs and into bed again. You curl back up underneath the blankets that smelled like him. Your eyes closed, a smile on your face. He really was too perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> bella mia = my beautiful  
> signore = mister   
> tesoro = darling  
> merda = shit  
> amore = love  
> disordine = mess  
> certamente = of course


End file.
